


Спелые яблочки

by miss_lucky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_lucky/pseuds/miss_lucky
Summary: У монархов тоже бывают глупые мечты...
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 3





	Спелые яблочки

Хистория привыкла скрывать своё настоящее «я». Это было нужно, чтобы выжить. Это было нужно, чтобы нравиться другим. Все любят Кристу, милую и добрую девушку, но примут ли Хисторию, давно уже разочаровавшуюся в людях, вопрос спорный. Но молодая королева точно знала: одному человеку нравится именно эта печальная девочка-бастард. Имир. Имя, заставляющее задумчивое лицо Райсс оживать. Её родственная душа, девушка, которая смогла рассмотреть в Кристе Хисторию. К Имир хочется прижаться, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности, хочется слышать её громкий смех, нахальные шутки и притворно возмущаться, раззадоривая подругу ещё больше.

***

Хистория беспокойно расхаживала по комнате, в которой скоро пройдёт совет. Никого не было, и девушка могла побыть собой, не скрывая свои эмоции под равнодушным выражением лица. Она не могла не думать о Имир, которая почему-то решила помочь Райнеру и Бертольду. С тех пор никаких вестей от неё не приходило.

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появились слегка взволнованный Жан и Ханжи.

— Вам письмо, — женщина протянула аккуратный конверт.

***

Молодой королеве нравилось содержать приют. Дети, лишённые любви и дома, могли теперь получить хоть крохи и того, и другого. Они носились вокруг девушки, водили хоровод. Иногда какой-нибудь курносый мальчишка врезался в неё, Хистория с улыбкой подхватывала непоседу и начинала с ним кружиться. Здесь, на отшибе города, не было политики, интриг, только смех, радостные крики… и запах яблок. Вокруг приюта раскинулся яблочный сад, обеспечивший обитателей этого места своими сочными плодами.

***

Как только наступил тихий час, Хистория ушла в сад. Девушка накинула красный платок, взяла сплетённую своими воспитанниками корзину и начала обыскивать каждое деревцо, отбирая самые спелые яблоки. Именно в этот момент подкралась она, специально дождавшись, пока Хистория в тщетных попытках дотянуться до фрукта перестанет замечать всё вокруг. Она нежно обняла Райсс за талию, но от неожиданности королева вскрикнула, не как солдат или глава государства, а как обычная девчонка.

— Имир! Опять за своё! — Хистория вырвалась из рук подруги, показав, тем самым, недовольство её выходкой, хотя от прикосновений Имир у девушки всегда пробегали приятные мурашки.

— Жаль, я не увидела твоё личико в этот момент, — Имир засмеялась, как обычно, громко и протяжно, а Хистория не смогла долго на неё злиться. Райсс посмотрела в её прищуренные хищные глаза, на тонкие губы, растянутые в наглой усмешке и на многочисленные веснушки, усыпавшие прямой нос, и засмеялась. Через несколько минут девушки сидели под деревом, а между ними стояла полупустая корзина.

— Как наши детишки? — голос Имир звучал слегка невнятно, из-за того что девушка принялась уплетать яблоко, самое большое из собранных Хисторией.

— Быстро растут, и по тебе скучают, — Хистория мягко улыбнулась, устремив мечтательный взгляд на небольшой домик, где мирно спали дети, — особенно мальчишки.

— А то, в следующий раз научу их ловить пиявок и лягушек, чтобы тебе потом скучать не пришлось.

— Нет уж, — отрезала Хистория, хотя прекрасно знала: Имир поступит так, как хочет.

— Мне нравится смотреть, как ты с ними возишься. У нас прекрасная семья, — от признания Имир девушка покраснела. Она почувствовала, как её подруга села поближе, задев корзину. Та перевернулась, и все яблоки покатились прочь от двух сидящих в обнимку девушек.

— Вот спасибо, вся работа впустую, — юная королева не успела возмутиться как следует. Имир аккуратно схватила девушку за подбородок и развернула её лицо к себе. Хистория теперь видела каждую её веснушку, но всё внимание девушки перешло на губы брюнетки, на которых всё ещё был яблочный сок.

Поцелуй в этот раз был каким-то другим. Не лёгким и невинным, как бывало, когда Имир ловила девушку в свои объятья, а наоборот, сладким, липким и тягучим. Может, всё дело в том спелом яблоке? Хистории не хотелось отрываться от губ Имир, даже когда рука брюнетки залезла под тоненькую рубашку королевы. Раньше Хистория не позволяла ей заходить дальше поцелуя, теперь же ей хотелось избавиться от одежды и принять все ласки, которые Имир была способна подарить.

***

— Хистория? — голос Жана вернул девушку в реальность. Она заметила, что повернулась спиной к присутствующим. Из-за слез, которые предательски катились по щекам? Девушка ещё раз пробежалась по прощальному письму.

— Это всё? — Хистория чувствовала, как сердце колотится с невероятной скоростью. Воображение продолжало рисовать тот уютный яблочный сад, в котором она мечтала провести остаток жизни с Имир, как только девушка вернётся. — Вот же дурочка, глупой ты была… — с горечью проговорила Хистория, не отрывая взгляда от последних строк письма.

И Ханжи, и Жан решили, что королева говорит о Имир. Хистория же имела в виду себя.


End file.
